


The First Mission

by Kaden (Koverstreet)



Series: The secret Origin of Kaden 10 [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Ben 10 Series, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Ultimate Universe, Nick Fury: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, BAMF Nick Fury, Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, POV First Person, POV Third Person, Pre-Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., Pre-Avengers (2012), Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 02:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/pseuds/Kaden
Summary: K10 embarks on his first mission as a SHIELD Agent.





	The First Mission

**The First Mission**

One week after becoming a full Agent of SHIELD, and turning eighteen, Nick Fury called me into his office. “Good morning Agent Overstreet.” He said

“Good morning Director.” I replied

“I have a mission for you” Nick said, internally I was excited, it was my first mission as an Agent, “We’ve acquired a lead on the terrorist known as Scorpio, an informant has found a connection in the Russian mob, the mobster owns a club in New York called the Green circle, you are to infiltrate the club and gather intel.”

“Will I be doing this alone?” I asked

“No, Agent Morse will be your partner on this mission.” Nick replied and Bobbi herself walked in.

“Okay, when do we leave?” I asked

“0500, now go get ready the both of you.” Nick ordered

“Yes sir” said Bobbi and I in unison, and we left the room.

When I got to my quarters, I took a few deep breaths, this was my first official mission as an Agent. I was both nervous and excited for the mission, I was glad to be going this mission with Bobbi, she has been someone who has had my back for the last five years ever since my parents were murdered. I opened my nightstand drawer and took out a knife that I had forged myself. One of Robert’s lessons was for me to forge a knife, it was made out of AR500 steel, which is some of the hardest steel to ever be created.

Meanwhile Nick was in his office going over some mission reports when Deputy Director Maria Hill walked in. “Something I could do for you Agent Hill?” Nick asked not looking up from his work.

“I understand that you have given Kaden the Scorpio case.” Maria pointed out

“Yes, are you questioning my decision?” Nick asked putting down the report to engage in the conversation.

“With all due respect sir, I am.”

“What are your concerns?”

“I’m afraid that this might be too much for a first mission, every Agent you’ve sent after Scorpio, have either come back wounded or in body bags.”

“I understand, but Kaden will be the one he won’t see coming.”

“You sound pretty confident.”

“I am confident, but if you don’t think I’m concerned, you’re wrong but I have all the confidence that Kaden will bring Scorpio down.”

“But what if he learns the truth about him?”

“I’ll tell him the truth should it come to that, now are there any more pressing matters you would like me to address?”

“No sir that is all.” Maria said, and she left the office.

I had finished packing and was on my way to the Quinjet when I heard someone say, “Agent Overstreet, wait up.” I turned around and saw Maria Hill approaching me.

To be honest I had yet to get used to having the term Agent Overstreet associated with me, I still mostly associate it with my parents.

“Agent Hill, come to see me off?” I asked

“As a matter of fact, yes.” Maria replied and we walked toward the Quinjet hanger.

“So, what are you concerned about?” I said, after years of having gotten to know Maria, I knew when she was worried about something.

“I’m just hoping this doesn’t become too much for you.” Maria confessed

“What the job?” I asked and she nodded, “I get it, yes I am nervous about this, but it’s the first mission, I assume you’ve been nervous when it came time for your first mission”

“Yes, that is true, but you’re the youngest person to ever become an Agent, I just want you to know that you don’t have any sort of weight on your shoulders.” Maria said

“Maria thank you, I’ll be fine” I assured her

“Okay, well I won’t keep you any longer, good luck” Maria said and we shook hands, and I boarded the jet where Bobbi was waiting in the pilot seat. I got into the copilot seat and Bobbi got us ready for takeoff.  

Once we were in the air, Bobbi turned on the autopilot and handed me a case, “A little gift to celebrate you becoming a full Agent,” she said

I opened the case and inside it was two guns, a Walther P99, and PPK pistol, “Since you’re a James Bond fan, I thought why not” Bobbi said.

Bobbi and I did a James Bond marathon when Nick had to go to a conference in D.C, he had Bobbi come over to watch me over the weekend.

Six hours later we landed in New York, a car was waiting for us to drive into the city. Bobbi tossed me the keys to the Aston Martin V 12 Zagato that was parked and ready, Bobbi put our stuff in the trunk and we got in. I put the keys in the ignition and started the car, the engine began to purr and I put the car in gear.

“Take the next left coming up.” Bobbi said as we got closer to the safehouse, I pulled up to the place and opened the garage door and drove in. I turned off the car and I got out to grab our stuff. I handed Bobbi her bags and we went to our rooms.

Bobbi sat down on the bed, she was concerned for Kaden, she’s known him since he was 10 and now he was an Agent, he didn’t show it but he was nervous. She didn’t blame him, she was nervous on her first mission. She leaned back against the wall, while Kaden was doing the same in the room next to her.

I was nervous about this mission, this was my chance to prove myself as an Agent of SHIELD. I stopped thinking about it, and went back to the living room. We went over our plan, we decided to infiltrate as patrons, I would then infiltrate the owner’s office, hack his computer and find any data pertaining to the one known as Scorpio.

I tried on the green leather jacket that went with my outfit, I looked in the mirror and adjusted my clothes, so I looked presentable. “You look good in green,” Bobbi said.

When I turned to look at her, my eyes lit up, she was wearing a blue suit, she looked amazing, “What do you think?” she said asking me for my opinion.

“You look amazing,” I replied after taking a breath, and she chuckled at that.

“Come on, let’s get going,” Bobbi replied.

We got into the club without any problems, my ID said I was 21, that’s the beauty of being a spy, you get very well crafted Fake IDs, not the crappy ones you can buy on the street. It was your typical high-end nightclub: flashing lights, loud music mostly dub step.  I kept my eye out for security, I spotted the hallway leading to the owner’s office, it was heavily guarded. Bobbi was looking for ways to get around the guards, that led to the obvious choice of using the ventilation system. luckily, the vents were spacious enough for me to navigate easily. With the club activity being the way, it was, it was easy for me to sneak into the janitors closet and get into the vent from there. I crawled through the vent, thanks to the blueprints of the building I easily navigated the vent to the owner’s office. I opened the cover and slowly crawled out of the vent to avoid making a sound. I got into the computer on the desk, plugged in the flash drive, and started copying data. There was some data on Scorpio, but it was encrypted, and I had a limited amount of time to decrypt at the club. Once the files were finished being loaded on to the drive I disconnected it and put it back into my pocket. I made my way back to the ground level and when I got back to where I left Bobbi, she wasn’t there.

“Excuse me,” I asked the bartender, “Where’s the blonde that was sitting here,” and the bartender pointed me in the direction she was headed. I got outside to the alley, and saw Bobbi being put into a van. I chased after her, but the van took off, then my phone rang.

“Hello,” I said answering the phone.

“You must be Nick’s new protégé,” said the voice.

“Scorpio, I presume” I replied.

“Right on the point, Fury has taught you well,” Scorpio replied.

“Where are you taking Bobbi?” I said.

“Why would I spoil the fun by telling you that?” he said and before I could answer he hung up. The way Scorpio talked about Nick implied the two having a history.

“Dammit” I said, I drove back to the safe house, I parked the car in the driveway and saw Nick when I entered.

“He has her,” I said.

“I know,” Nick replied.

“You know?”

“yeah, he did this last time,”

“Who is this guy Nick?” I asked.

“He’s my brother,” Nick confessed, and I was stunned at the revelation.

“We made a promise when you adopted me, no secrets,” I said with a hint of anger in my voice.

“I know, I was going to tell you, but this is something very few know about, and I want to keep it that way,” Nick said backing his reasoning for not telling me the truth.

“What’s his name?”

“Jacob,”

“Is he the one responsible for,” I said gesturing to Fury’s left eye which was covered by his eye patch.

“Yes, he did this the same night he killed my wife,”

“He’s the one who killed Monica?” I asked, and he nodded. Monica Chang was Nick’s wife of 12 years. Until now he just said that she passed away and didn’t elaborate. “Why does he hate you?”

“I learned that he was selling secrets to the wrong people, and we had a falling out, and he swore to destroy everything I care about, he started with Monica, and now he’s set his sights on you,”

“Well then we won’t give him the satisfaction, we need to take him down and rescue Bobbi,” I said and as if on cue my phone rang. I answered and said “Hello,”

“Hey kid, why don’t you put Nick on,” said Scorpio.

“I want to talk to Bobbi first,” I countered.

“You’re in no position to make demands, put Nick on now,” and I did as he said and handed Nick the phone.

“Jacob, it’s been a while,” Nick said.

“Yes it has, how is the eye” Scorpio taunted.

“It’s been better, where do you want to settle this.”

“I don’t want to settle this with you, I want to settle it with your boy.”

“Kaden has nothing to do with this.”

“He has everything to do with this, I want to have the satisfaction of you watching me take his life like I did Monica,” Scorpio said sounding a little overconfident.

“Okay, where?” Nick asked, I didn’t hear but he hung up. “We’re going to the docks tonight, you have to hold him off while I search for Agent Morse, and Kaden I want you to take him out, can you do that for me son?”

“Yes, I’ll do whatever you ask me to do, it’s what I signed up for,” I replied. Nick could see the hesitation in my eyes, I have never taken a life, but I was willing to do it if it helped save someone I care about.

We got to the docks, Bobbi could be anywhere, Nick went to search of her while I looked for Scorpio. “Hello,” Scorpio said, and I turned around seeing him.

“So, are we just going to stand here all night, or are we going to fight?” I asked, and he started shooting at me, I ducked behind cover and took out my own gun. “Okay asshole,” I said, “If that’s how you want to play, then let’s play” I said as I turned the safety off. I stepped out of my cover and shot at Scorpio who ran and shot back, I turned my arm into diamond to deflect the bullets.

“I see why Nick took you in,” Scorpio said, “You’re special.”

“It’s more than that you self-centered bastard,” I replied, “He adopted me after my parents were murdered, and he’s been a great father to me ever since,” I said as I walked toward him, holding my gun in a tactical stance.

“That’s all an act, he’ll betray you like he betrayed me,” Scorpio countered.

“You’re the traitor, Nick loved you and you murdered Monica right in front of him.” I rounded the corner and he wasn’t there, he tackled me, and I lost my gun. I elbowed him in the stomach and got back up. We faced each other, and we engaged in a bare-knuckle brawl. I punched him in the face multiple times, he tried to counter but I easily dodged his strikes. He was down on the ground, but he threw gravel in my eyes blinding me. He used this opportunity to wrestle me to the ground.

Nick searched the shipping containers for Bobbi armed with his HK P30 L pistol, he then heard footsteps and hugged the side of one of the containers. He peaked around the corner and spotted four men armed with pistols. They seemed to be guarding a particular container, Nick concluded that Bobbi was being held in there. He reached into his jacket and took out a flash bang grenade, armed it and threw it. The grenade went off disorienting the thugs and Nick rounded the corner. He shot the first guy in the head, punched the second guy and used him as a shield against the third and fourth. Nick took out thugs three and four and shot thug number two in the head point-blank.

Bobbi was tied up when the door to the shipping container opened and Nick walked in. He removed the tape from her mouth, “Director where’s Kaden, is he alright?” she asked worrying about her partner and friend.

“He’s fine, he’s taking care of Scorpio.” Then they heard the sounds of fighting and Nick finished cutting Bobbi free. “Can you walk?” and Bobbi nodded.

“I’m going to make sure you die like Monica did, in front of Nick,” Scorpio said, I then took out my knife and stabbed him in the gut. The air left his body and he got off of me, I continued to stab him repeatedly.

When I was done, I was mortified at what I had just done, but I did my best to hide it as Nick came over, with Bobbi. I put my knife down and hugged Bobbi, “Thank god, you’re alright,” I said.

“It’s going to take a little more than a beating to stop me Kaden,” Bobbi said, she knew I was just putting on a strong face, she could see in my eyes how terrified I was, it was the first time I had killed anyone.

I was given some time off after having completed the mission, Nick was proud of me, but he knew that I was pretty shaken. Then one day Bobbi came to my place, “I came to see how you’re doing,” she said

“To tell you the truth, I’m not doing so well” I replied, “every time I close my eyes, I see his face.”

“It’s okay Kaden,” Bobbi replied, “I went through the same thing when I first killed a target.” She hugged me, and I was once again glad to have someone like Bobbi in my life. Then something else happened, I kissed her, once I realized what I was doing I pulled back, but then she pulled me back in. We ended up in my bed and we ended up having sex. It was weird because I’ve always thought of Bobbi as a sister, but it felt good, it helped me forget about killing Jacob. But then reality set in, and Bobbi and I decided to keep this little arrangement a secret.

**A week later…**

I took another look at the green leather jacket I wore on the mission, there was something about it that felt right, so I decided to keep it. I had R&D modify it, they added small Vibranium plates, to insure protection, and other modifications so it can hide my heat signature while on infiltration missions and other things. Then I noticed there was something missing, I added a white 10 on the left of the jacket to represent the forms I can transform into. When I finally tried it on after the additions were made, it felt good.

“So, Nick what do you think?” I asked as I looked at myself in the mirror.

“I think it works,” Nick replied.

“Thanks,” I said, “So what do I call myself?” I needed a name for my hero persona, with Tony Stark being Iron Man, so I figured I could use a name.

“How about K10,” Nick proposed.

“I like it,” I replied.

 

**Never the end…**


End file.
